L'assassino
by Athletiger
Summary: <html><head></head>Sawada Tsunayoshi is Sora, Vongola's assassin and Vendice's contractor. However, everyone else knows him as Dame-Tsuna, a clumsy student who does badly in school. Yet, his two lives will slowly merge together when he is chosen to be the next Vongola Decimo.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Under the night sky, the stars shone upon a figure that raced through the quiet streets of Namimori, Japan. Behind him, a small figure, cape billowing in the breeze and hood mysteriously permanently covering his head, flitted across the Japanese rooftops.

This smaller figure's name was Sora. Unknowingly, as he tracked down the mafia renegade murderer, he was following the footsteps of his ancestor to be a society vigilante.

The murderer hoped to evade capture from the mafia police, Vendice, as well as his enemy, Vongola, but he hadn't expected that the mafia's reach extended all the way to Japan. Yakuza, definitely, but mafia? The renegade tensely glanced back, and he was shocked that the smaller figure gained ground on him. In fear, he put an extra burst of speed, but even that was useless. Shock was the last thought he had before he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p>The prisoner looked on in fear as Sora walked of the cell. "Thank you for your cooperation. Vendice will be happy to know where you are. Good day."<p>

Sora closed the door of the prison cell, simultaneously pulling out his cell phone. He hit speed dial.

"Nono," Sora said into his cell phone, "I have captured the renegade. He had confessed to have killed our ten. Yet, he was not involved with the experimentation...Yes, Nono, he was simply the scapegoat…"

Sora climbed through the window of his room, listening to Nono's questions. "He did not admit who was behind the experimentation. However, I will look into it more."

Sora hung up the call, resting his head against the wall before looking toward his desk. Beside his computer sat a lone picture. He knew it was sentimental, but it was also what kept his sanity. The boy took the picture in his hands, reminiscing the past. He sighed before whispering, "I miss you. I will do my best to bring you home soon."

"Tsuna! You're going to be late for school!" A voice called from below.

Sora glanced down at his watch. "Crap!" Sora yelled, replacing his worn face into a happy facade. Sora was now known to society as Sawada Tsunayoshi. He grabbed his change of clothes and darted out of the room, almost forgetting his backpack on the way out.

"Okaa-san!" Tsuna called as he raced down the stairs, almost tripping over his feet. "I'm leaving!"

Nana looked at him from the kitchen, smiling. "Okay, have a great day!"

Such was the double life of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Little did he know that he would soon have another life.

* * *

><p>A baby stood in front of the Sawada residence, a tutoring promotion in hand. He looked up, smiling. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, candidate for Vongola Decimo."<p>

He placed the the paper in the mailbox. "Welcome to the mafia world."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! I'm back (kinda - I need to get through junior year and it's tough with all the SATs and APs and stuff) with another story. I was kind of unsatisfied with my other story, as it required me to have background knowledge that I simply did not have. Also, the plot line was simply getting very complex. Therefore, I have started this new story, with the same basic plotline as the previous one (with Kiyoshi and all that), but a different type of Tsuna. This story will probably also be darker, as I am trying to improve my writing with an actual theme. Therefore, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and please let me know about how you feel about this upcoming story.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Tsuna!" several voices called eagerly. He snapped alert as his name permeated through the air._

_Tsuna looked around, attempting to see the damp, dark fog. "Guys? Where are you?" His voice echoed around him. He walked a few steps forward, only to crash straight into a wall. Tsuna placed his hands on the wall, inching his way to the side, attempting to feel an exit. Yet, he only found another edge of the wall. Frantically, he made his way around, only to realize that there was no escape._

_Another voice, one Tsuna did not recognize, spoke up beside him. "This is where you are Tsuna. A damp, dark cell with nowhere to escape. Yet, there is a reprieve should you so choose. Accept the choice, and you will become a valuable leader. Decline it…"_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," a voice cut through the mind of Tsuna's sleep-addled mind. He jumped awake in surprise.

"Yes sir!"

Everyone else in the class laughed. Mochida-sensei simply looked scandalized. "What's the answer to this problem on the board?"

Tsuna took one glance before surreptitiously wrinkling his nose. _Anatomy, simple_. _The answer is clearly the respiratory system. _Yet he gaped at the problem like a fish out of the water. His lack of response earned another round of rambunctious laughter. "Stupid Tsuna," Tsuna heard from a few of his classmates.

Mochida-sensei placed two fingers on the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly. "Sit down, Tsuna."

The boy embarrassedly sat back in his seat and yawned, once again ignoring the lecture. However, his quick running thoughts prevented him from nodding off again. He could feel it, his sixth sense was telling him that his life was going to turn upside-down from what it was now.

Tsuna glanced at the clock above Mochida-sensei's head. _Five more minutes before school is over_. He frowned: he hated the choice of his facade, a "stupid" boy who slept in class and tripped over flat ground. Yet, he couldn't just simply choose the antithesis or else he would reveal his true being.

Soon, his rapid thoughts changed into another direction. He thought about his dream. Tsuna was disgruntled at the fact that he was unable to hear the rest of the voice's sentence. With the information, he slightly dreaded the upcoming change, yet he also anxiously looked forward to what the future held.

Finally, the bell rang, earning loud cheers from Tsuna's classmates who were eager to depart from school. Tsuna got up quickly as well, making sure to deliberately trip over his desk. Once again, he heard muttered "Dame-Tsuna's" around him, but he ignored the insult. He was simply eager to go home and see his mother.

"I'm home!" Tsuna yelled, bursting from the doorway.

"Welcome back!" Nana cheerfully replied, looking out from the kitchen. "How was school today?"

"Fairly good!"

Nana stepped out from the kitchen doorway, holding a piece of paper in her hand. "I saw this flyer today, advertising for a home tutor."

Tsuna gingerly took the paper from his mother's hand, skimming it. "Do you know that this is just outrageous? 'Will raise your child to be the leader of the next generation.'"

"I still think it is a good idea!" Nana protested. "Your grades consists of D's and F's. It seems that this is a tutor for young aspiring businessmen. This will be a great chance for you be at the top of the chain."

"It's a scam! I really don't need any tutor! Seriously, Okaa-san, who the heck states 'leader of the next generation?' Apparently, this person name Rebornnnnn," Tsuna trailed off at the end, realizing that a young child was at the door.

Nana looked over. "Oh, hello! Are you lost, little child?"

The baby shook his head. "Ciaossu! My name is Reborn. I am Tsuna's home tutor."

Tsuna paled. _Crap, I just insulted the best assassin in the mafia world._ Reborn looked at his new charge.

"Hello Tsuna, I will be your new tutor."

Tsuna simply stammered out, "Reborn."

"Yes, that is my name," Reborn wryly replied.

"Reborn."

"Yes, we have already established the fact that 'Reborn' is my name."

"Reborn."

"Yes, I am reborn as a small baby. Now will you please stop saying my name?"

"Re-"

BAM!

"First rule:" Reborn said over Tsuna, who was clutching his head in pain. Tsuna glared at the offending ten-ton hammer in Reborn's hand. "You shall do as I say. If you don't, there are grave consequences, all involving pain. I like causing pain."

Tsuna sat up, still rubbing his head. "Hai."

Reborn looked at Nana. "I will make him a great leader."

Nana smiled down at him. "Thank you very much! Tsuna, be courteous to Reborn. It is very kind of him to spend his time to teach you."

Tsuna glared. "No! Reborn has not…" Tsuna doubled over in pain.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your son!" Reborn told Nana before climbing up the stairs with Tsuna's tie in his hand.

"Tsuna, I am an assassin," Reborn told Tsuna once in the latter's room. The baby had a gun pointed at his charge. Tsuna quickly tensed up. "My job is to make you a mafia boss."

There was a tense moment of silence, broken by the growling of Reborn's stomach. "But later."

Tsuna could only facepalm.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

When Reborn stood upon the doorway of the Sawada's household, he could see that there was more to the young boy Sawada Tsunayoshi that met the eye. He critically looked up and down at his new young charge, and it was obvious to him that Vongola's Lion's child have seen a glimpse of a darkness.

That dullness of the eyes.

That strained smile.

That tenseness in the body.

That continuous awareness of the surroundings.

It all led to the fact that Sawada Tsunayoshi had seen the other side of life. Reborn frowned, wondering how this young child had already seen this side of life. It was unnatural. Reborn knew for a fact that Sawada Iemitsu steered his family away from his own true occupation, so how did Tsuna...?

Later, as Reborn pointed a gun at Tsuna to test his reflexes, the baby did not miss the way Tsuna tensed up, instinctively placing his hand to his hip. It all cried "Traumatized!"

This left Reborn to wonder, _Who really is Tsuna?_

* * *

><p>AN: I've just watched Totoro for the first time on Monday, and I fell in love with the soundtrack. "To to ro, Totoro, To to ro, Totoro..." (The soundtrack was actually my childhood, but that's another story.) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thankfully, I wrote this chapter after I finished all my homework. Yay for finishing SATs already. Did you enjoy this chapter? If so, let me know in the review box below! (And thank you all those who reviewed the previous chapter! I'll send you a personal thanks for this chapter - I neglected to do that last chapter, but I did read every single one of them ^.^)

~Ath~


End file.
